Pure Torture
by nightshadow1
Summary: A story of a distressed Sakura who looks to an invisible Syaoran. A story that alternates between Sakura at the present and what would happen if Syaoran had never come back...?


Sakura looked up from her math book and stared into space. Concidering she couldn't think, she was doing well. She shifted positions on the couch and began playing with her pen cap. The glass was streaked with a thin line of dust obscuring her view into the outside world. But that was okay; she was only thinking of a certain someone right now. She lifted her tired body and slumped through the mess of books and clothing. Sakura continued her trek stumbling a couple times, but landing on an empty blood-stained bed still remembering the way his touch made her skin prickle.  
  
  
For her eighteenth birthday that had been her gift. His sweet lips and caressing hold. The unknown feeling deep inside of her. His visits became more frequent until one day when they stopped. She hadn't heard from him in three years. Not a letter, not a postcard, not a phone call.  
She figured that he had moved back to China. Maybe he never really loved Sakura?  
  
  
10/26 Torture  
Mental torture, I'm so tired I can't move.   
Barely breathing, my pencil feels like a ton of bricks.   
I never thought it would hurt so much. Can't keep writing. Please tell her...  
  
  
She nodded in her sleep and turned against the edge of the bed. Just before she fell, silky wings floated her back into the center of the bed and a soft wind blew from the window. A tiny soul blinked and traced it's fingers across it's new home.  
  
10/27 Awake  
I've had more sleep. Who knew it would take so much energy to keep her there. I  
don't think I know her anymore. Every day it wears me down. They're after her and I can't keep him alive much longer.  
He has to survive he is the last...  
  
A tinkling melody. Tomoyo patiently sits on the brick wall the next day. Her laughter echoes across the street to a sleepy-eyed Chiharu.  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo. What's so funny?"  
  
"Little Sakura-chan is pregnant!"  
  
"P-p-pregnant? But how?"  
  
"Come on lets go congradulate her!"  
  
Tomoyo skips toward the tall, winding apartment complex quickly, flinging strands of her blackish hair about her. Chiharu sighs, then turns to follow her friend to a 'sure death'.  
  
10/28 Tired  
I couldn't help it. My magic is wearing.   
Meling died today. It's them again, theyre always storming the place.   
Lucky they haven't gotten in. Three years of fighting... she's pregnant. What am I going to do?   
  
'A deep space trooper' got jolted from her restless Utopia by a pounding against the door. She opened the door.  
"Hello?"  
The face of an eager Tomoyo appeared dragging behind a curiously frightened Chiharu.   
  
"It's us Tomoyo and..."  
  
"Chiharu." the girl wheezed sounding out her name.   
  
"Come in, Come in."   
  
She motioned in her spick-span apartment.   
  
"Where's Syaoran?"  
  
"He said he was going to the grocery store but he's been gone for thirty minutes."  
  
"Miss me, Sakura?"  
  
In the open doorway a man's lanky figure appeared with a smooth, playful smile.   
  
"Syaoran, What am I going to do with you? I've been waiting for you for thirty minutes. Give me the milk so I can finish making the pudding."  
  
A tiny yellow-orange head lifted itself from a basket. "Pudding!"  
  
"Not before dinner, Kero." Tomoyo said mocking Sakura.  
  
"You've turned against me, too?"  
  
Syaoran snuck a chuckle in between the glare Kero was giving Tomoyo.  
  
"You're the one who poisoned her with that notion in the first pace. Do you enjoy watching me suffer?"  
  
"Actually, Yes."  
  
10/28  
About to break through magical barrier.   
I've done everything I can to help. Tired. Wasted.  
  
She duck-taped the binding of her math text. Aside from torn pages it was burnt in several places. She'd often throw it against her mantle when she became too frustrated for math. He littered her thoughts like the raccoons upturned trash barrels in search of food. She leaned against the wicker chair and closed her eyes.   
  
10/29 Broke the barrier. Only matter of time before they catch up to us.  
Should've never let Meling try to. Make sure that he survives...please.  
  
"Wow, Sakura that's a lot of food!"   
  
"I just whipped up some more since you guys came over. You are eating aren't you?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded with a look of pure glee and they all sat at the table gulping down the delicious supper.  
  
"T..is is so gooS...kura!" Kero exclaimed gulping more and more food.   
  
Sakura chuckled, leaned against the wicker chair and smiled.   
  
10/30 Holding fort loosly. It's burning slowly. I left it in there. Why? At least for now she's safe. Please be safe...  
  
Tears...flowing. Every time she listens to the radio, every time she hears a strong caressing voice. They just aren't like him, aren't him.  
No one can substitute him. His hold, his caress. Let me feel him again, please.  
  
10/31 Breaking through. He's going to make it. I found a way.   
It used up the rest of my magic and I will not be able to regain it quickly enough.  
  
An unexplained emptiness fills her soul until the tears flow lightly across her cheeks. The only one to notice is Tomoyo who mearly frowns, dismisses it as normal Sakura behavior, which is most decidedly not normal and smiles as Kero starts on his pudding.  
  
1/1   
I'm dead. Let him survive this, and her so he can be happy. And tell her that...  
"I've always loved you, Sakura." 


End file.
